Cheiranthus Cheiri Wallflower
by xXPainting-The-Roses-DeadXx
Summary: Cloud's fiancee, Zack, sacrifices his life for his lover. After 2 years in a mental facility, he finds himself homeless on the streets of Midgar. But can a Wanted Ad change that? A/U, OOCness. YAOI! CloudxZack, LinkxCloud Rated M for later chapters. R


"Cheiranthus Chieri (Wallflower)"

By XxPainting_The_Roses_DeadxX

A Legend of Zelda/ Final Fantasy VII Crossover Fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or LoZ. Sad, but true. XD

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I really hope it doesn't turn out as crappily as I think it will. I'm making this up as I go, without using outlines or anything. Um… Constructive criticism is welcome, and comments are even more so welcome! Also, this is totally A/U and the characters may be… Well… Out of character. But please give me words of growth and encouragement and I will not disappoint! ^_^ Also, This chapter will focus more on Cloud's story. Next chapter will be Link's.

Warnings for this chapter: Slight shounen-ai, also a good bit of swearing. You've been warned!

* * *

**Chapter One: "Heart of Stone"**

Cloud Strife never let anyone in. He shut out everyone in his life after his fiancé, Zack Fair, sacrificed himself to save Cloud.

It had been a nice evening. The cool autumn air in Midgar swirled around recently-engaged couple Zack and Cloud as they were heading home from the carnival. They had been together for three years, and had a very loving and honest relationship. That's why Zack had to propose.

Moments before, Zack had bought Cloud an vanilla ice cream cone, of which Cloud was blissfully unaware contained a beautiful, gold, diamond-encrusted engagement ring. Zack grinned knowingly as Cloud licked the vanilla ice cream eagerly, like a cat lapping up warm milk. Cloud's bright, sapphire eyes fluttered happily as he ate. Suddenly, Cloud's tongue met something not-ice-creamy and he paused. He licked again. Bleh! Metallic!

He narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the taste. Then, deciding he wanted to see what deprived his tastebuds of the vanilla heaven known as his ice cream cone, he held it up and inspected it.

"Is something the matter, Cloud, my love?" Zack inquired, his grin becoming equivallent to that of a cheshire cat.

Cloud's eyes widened. His jaws dropped. Then he gasped.

"Z-Zack... Is that...?" Cloud's eyes began to water as he dug in to the ice cream with trembling hands.

Zack still smiled.

"...A ring?" Cloud held it on his hand, ice cream dripping off of the beautiful engagement ring. It was gold, and on the front had scattered clusters of diamonds on it, surrounding one of the hugest diamonds he had ever laid eyes on. "Ohmigawd! It _IS_ a ring!"

Zack smiled, if it was at all physically possible, even larger than before. "Yep! And it's all yours. On one condition!" Zack slowly stooped down on one knee, took the ring carefully from Cloud's hand, and held Cloud's hand gently, staring up at him the whole time.

"Will you marry me, Cloud Strife?" Zack asked of his blond lover, grinning up at him.

Cloud began smiling as tears of joy rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Yes, Zackary. I would be honoured to be your wife."

Zack pushed his raven hair out of his face as he put the ring on Cloud's delicate finger. Then before he could stand, Cloud attacked him with a hug, making both of them topple to the ground. Cloud, who was on top of Zack, gazed deeply into Zack's eyes, and Zack did the same. Their faces began closing the distant. Lips met lips passionately as tongues explored mouths. A sudden catcall startled them.

"Yo! You two get a room!" Reno shouted jokingly at them. Blushing, they both got up quickly and decided to head home for the night.

They were walking and came to a road. Cloud was walking ahead of Zack, like always. Zack said he liked checking Cloud out as he walked anyways. Cloud got a text message. Recognizing the message tone, he took out his phone. Aerith. How did he know?

It read _"Cloud. My mother wants to invite you and Zack to dinner tomorrow. You interested?" _So proper.

Cloud began his reply. Suddenly, Zack shouted "Cloud! Look out!"

Cloud stopped and stared in horror as a large semi-truck was within feet of hitting him. He was frozen with fear. Seeing his hesitation, Zack acted quickly and shoved Cloud out of the way. As Cloud hit the ground, the reality of what just happened in a few short seconds hit him too.

"ZAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKK!"

That's when Cloud began his daily suicide attempts. He wanted to take his life for causing his lover to sacrifice his life. He blamed himself for Zack's death.

Shortly thereafter, Aerith, upon seeing Cloud half dead hanging from his ceiling fan, took him to the hospital. Once he had healed, they sent him to a mental facility.

After 2 long years, Cloud was deemed stable enough to release into the normal world.

He had no home anymore. Aerith had moved away from Midgar. Tifa was married to Barret and had 9 kids now, including the orphaned children she picked up off the street. Vincent slept in a coffin. God knows where Yuffie was. Cid was off on some world tour. Red was roaming the Planet. Reno and Rude were working under some asshole named Rufus Shinra.

Cloud shuddered at the though of that name. He didn't know why though. Still uncertain about what to do, he distantly picked up a discarded part of a newspaper. Wanted Ads? Maybe he could find a job...

Then, the answer to all of his problems was staring him dead in the face with a very flashy Wanted Ad.

It read, _"WANTED: Male housekeeper. Must have a clean criminal record, no drug abuse, and a unique personality. No experience required. Free room and board. MUST BE A MALE. For more information, stop by 5603 Behemoth Street Raven's Nest, Midgar 90087-0045" _

Yes! That was just Cloud needed! He easily fit all of those requirements!

Maybe, just maybe, things would work out after all.

* * *

To be continued!

Please rate and review?


End file.
